Mia and Madylin Granger-Potter
by Keira.hp.fan
Summary: To twin girls whom their father doesn't even know exist. What happens the the girls and Hermione have to go to HOGWARTS and face the question we all want answered... What will a married Harry and Ginny Potter think? Out of ideas recently focus on other spinoff.
1. Chapter 1: the twins

**Hello guys, this is my first story hope you enjoy. Now for the boring part, I do NOT own Harry Potter I only own the Granger twins and the plot. Please review!**

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

In Germany there was a house a house that held 2 girls at the age of 10. The girls were the spitting image of their mother except the dirty blond hair, green eyes and of course that there were two of them, that's right twins. 10 years ago their mother left England to take care of them, at the time it was smart but it took a couple years to realize she should have stayed. If you haven't guessed by now, their mother is Hermione Granger the brightest witch of her age and their father well let's just say he has no clue that he has daughters yep Harry Potter has two identical twin daughters. The three Grangers have settled in Germany and had a wonderful 10 years that is of course if you would count one day, today.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Hermione Granger was sitting at the kitchen counter top looking over bills when a tawny owl flew in. Hermione knew that she would have to introduce her daughters into the wizarding world, her past life, someday but now that the time has come she thought it was to early. Hermione tore open the letter and read,

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _We are to inform you that there is a job opening at HOGWARTS and wish that you shall take it. After all you are brilliant in the transfiguration department. We will wish that we see your letter of approvement as your daughters, Mia and Madylin shall be joining the first year group this year,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress._

Hermione sighed, of course she had missed her old friends and Harry. The first year she was gone she got all these letters from her friends but she didn't respond, why well... she doesn't know why she just didn't. Harry had sent letter after letter for 5 years and she read most of them, the one that she read that made her stop reading the letters was when she read one the third year she was gone. She thought that Harry would never break her heart, well she was wrong. Let's just say that Hermione Jean Granger hadn't expected to see a wedding invitation in her mail box and well from Harry. Harry had been dating Ginny eversince Hermione had been "lost" for a year. But for him to marry her just made Hermione sick at the thought. Hermione had of course after that sent every single one of his letters back unopened. Hermione called up the stairs telling Mia and Madylin to pack and that they were moving to London...

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter it is short but I will write more as time progresses. Please review! How do you think Harry will react? Find out in the next chapter... Comment if you liked it and I will write more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Drama

**hello guys, here's my second chapter to this story:) now the boring stuff again, I DONT own Harry Potter I only own the granger twins and the plot. Thank you to the two people who gave reviews on the first chapter. This one is a little bit longer but not that long. Enjoy!**

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

"Hey, Mi are you excited for HOGWARTS." Madylin said

"Sort of, I guess I don't know really." I replied smirking at my sisters nickname for me.

Madeline and I were packing our stuff because we had to be there a week before the students because our mum was working there. Right now we were in one of the Hogsmade hotels, I think it's called the Three Broomsticks, I'm not sure though.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione was standing in the hotel lobby in Hogsmade waiting to get checked out With the girls when someone called her name. Swiftly she turned around, immediately regretting it once facing the person she least wanted to run into, Harry Potter.

"What do you want Harry!" She snapped.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Harry snapped back.

"Germany" she answered strangly calmly.

"WHO ARE THESE KIDS!" Harry shouted utterly confused.

"Umm….there um…er… Their my daughters." She said, scared of what will happen next.

"Ohh.." Harry said now out of words

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I thought that now My sis and I should step in as I faced someone my mom knew.

"Hello, i'm Mia, what's your name?" She said in her German accent she and her sister possessed and loved.

"And I'm Madylin." My sister joined in at the perfect time. "What's your name?" Our strong German accents joined together on the what.

"Harry can we not talk about this in front of the kids." My mom said in a deathly kind of voice I didn't know she possessed.

So Harry was his name. I quickly scanned my mind of all of the books I read about my mom and remembered, of course. How could I be so stupid, Harry Potter, my moms best friend until she moved. Me and my twin both looked at each other obviously thinking the same thing as we both mouthed the word oh, who would of thought that our first day back we would run into someone obviously important and who would of thought people could shape their mouth into the perfect o shape ever seen. Suddenly a red haired girl walked up behind Harry and said, "Harry, honey, lets go." Obviously if you looked you could tell she was pregnant and about to pop. We both looked at our mum seeing the pure hatred she had for this lady. It was as if our mum had a fire in her eyes that grew bigger if possible.

"What's your name?" We both said a smirk crossed as we both directed the speech to the red haired lady.

"Ohh… um.. hello I'm Ginny, Ginny Potter. What are your names." Ginny Said

"I'm Mia Granger and..", "I'm Madylin Granger." We both said.

Her eyes widened and she looked at our mom as our mom glared at her, quickly our mum grabbed our hands and pulled us out of the lobby to the path that led to what we knew would be a gate.

"Mum, why were you so mad at Harry, all the books said he was England's savior and your best friend?" I asked my mum.

"Well um me and Harry have complications we….we...had dated for 2 years after the war then we broke up after I left. He was worried and mad I left and well ya."

"Why were you so mad at ?" I said

"DONT CALL HER THAT." My mum hissed at us. I was so confused, but when I started thinking I smacked dab right into the metal bar not looking where I was going. My sister started comically laughing at me but as we both looked up we admired the sight In front of us. While we both looked at the castle admiring our home for the next 7 years we hadn't noticed a red haired, tall dude open the gate. My mum started following and chatting to the man as me and my twin took in our surroundings. We couldn't wait for HOGWARTS to start…

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter it is short but I will write more as time progresses. If you feel that this is moving to fast please say so and I will add more details:) I will except constructive criticism:)**


End file.
